Opposing Force 2
Opposing Force 2 is a single player mod for Half-Life 2 which aims to create an unofficial sequel to the 1999 GoldSrc engine game, Opposing Force. On June 23, 2014, the creators announced that development has been halted and subsequently released all of the mod's assets onto GitHub in an effort to enable community collaboration on the project.Opposing Force 2 development halted on ModDBOP2 on Github One such effort, titled Opposing Force 2: Lost, released as an open beta in January 2018, but it was removed soon after for unknown reasons. Story The story takes place in the aftermath of the Seven Hour War as Adrian Shephard. He has to struggle his way with his fellow comrades from the Phoenix Command, with the main objective of erasing a portal rift from Earth. Features Opposing Force 2 is an unofficial sequel in which the player takes the role of Adrian Shephard. The game will offer about 20 new weapons, and NPCs with advanced AI, along with a seven-chapter long singleplayer featuring cooperative play and a multiplayer mode. The mod aims to have a faster pace that affects weapons, strategies, and NPCs. NPCs NPCs will include: *Houndeye *Skrager (Charger) *Bullsquid *Bulltaurus *Kutavark (Stukabat) *El Diablo (Panthereye) *Phoenix Marines *Phoenix Sentry Turrets *Mortar Synth *Protosoldiers *Sandbursters Weapons Featured weapons are: *Pipe Wrench *Combat Knife *Handheld Barnacle *Glock 18 *Magnum 357 *SPAS-12 *H&K SMG II *M16A2 *AR1 *M40A3 Sniper Rifle *Frag Grenade *Spore Grenade *Vortex Gun *C.L.R Gallery Concept Synth Soldier Concept.png|Combine Synth Soldier Concept of combating. Screenshot Wasteland Screenshot.png|Wasteland screenshot. Wasteland (2) Screenshot.png|Wasteland canyon screenshot. Wasteland (3) Screenshot.png|Wasteland sanyon screenshot. Wasteland Landscape Screenshot.jpg|Wasteland landscape screenshot. Wasteland (The Pit Drone's Lair) Screenshot.png|Wasteland mining land screenshot. Wasteland (Mysterious Submarine) Screenshot.png|Wasteland mysterious submarine screenshot. Wasteland (Mysterious Submarine) 2 Screenshot.png|Mysterious submarine from the wasteland screenshot; this one is from outside view. Underground Complex Screenshot.png|underground complex screenshot. Sewers Screenshot.png|underground sewers screenshot. Dark Passage Screenshot.png|dark passage screenshot with antlion eggs. Dark Passage (2) Screenshot.png|dark passage screenshot. Dark Passage (3) Screenshot.png|dark passage abandoned canal screenshot. Dark Passage Canal Screenshot.png|dark passage canal screenshot. Broken Communication Screenshot.png|broken communication station screenshot. Broken Communication (2) Screenshot.png|underground broken communication station. Broken Communication (3) Screenshot.png|inside of the broken communication screenshot. Broken Communication (4) Screenshot.png|broken communication abandoned tram system. Crossfire Map Screenshot.png|Crossfire map screenshot. Crossfire Map (2) Screenshot.png|Crossfire map screenshot. Crossfire Map (3) Screenshot.png|Crossfire gameplay screenshot. 2Fort Map Screenshot.png|2Fort map screenshot. Abandoned Powerhouse Screenshot.png|Abandoned powerhouse screenshot. Deadlock Conflict Screenshot.png|Deadlock Conflict in the Forest Screenshot. Deadlock Conflict (2) Screenshot.png|Yet, another Deadlock Conflict in forest Screenshot. Deadlock Conflict (3) Screenshot.png|Deadlock Conflict Abandon Warehouse Screenshot. Deadlock Conflict (4) Screenshot.png|Yet, Another Forest view from Deadlock Conflict Screenshot. Deadlock Conflict (5) Screenshot.png|Yet, Another Abandon Structures in Deadlock Conflict Screenshot. Phoenix Hideout Screenshot.png|Phoenix Hideout Screenshot. Phoenix Ambush Screenshot.png|Phoenix Hideout under heavy fire by Combine Screenshot. Urban Chaos Screenshot.png|Urban Chaos City Screenshot. Urban Chaos Warehouse Screenshot.png|Urban Chaos Screenshot. Urban Chaos (Abandon Subway) Screenshot.png|Urban Chaos Subway Screenshot. Urban Chaos (Industrial Sector) Screenshot.png|Urban Chaos Industrial Sector Screenshot. Urban Chaos (Train Station) Screenshot.png|Urban Chaos Tram Station Screenshot. Urban Chaos (Rand Avenue) Screenshot.png|Yet, another Urban Chaos City Screenshot. Urban Chaos (Low Combine Influence) Screenshot.png|Urban Chaos Combine Checkpoint Screenshot. Urban Chaos Assault Screenshot.png|Urban Chaos Assault City Screenshot. Urban Chaos Canal (2) Screenshot.png|Yet, another Urban Chaos Canal Screenshot. Urban Chaos Conversion Screenshot.png|Urban Chaos Combat Units Radio Transmission Screenshot. Urban Chaos in Nightvision Combating Screenshot.png|Urban Chaos Darkness Combating the Synth Soldier in Night-vision Screenshot. Screenshot of the Abandon Powerhouse in Gameplay.png|Screenshot of the Abandon Powerhouse Game-play. Screenshot Inside of the Abandon Warehouse as the Combine ready to snpie on the Character of Screenshot.png|Combine Snipe Shephard Screenshot. Urban Chaos Killing Houndeye Screenshot.png|Shephard ready to ambush Houndeye Screenshot. Underground Sewer Screenshot.png|Underground Sewer probably in Urban Chaos Screenshot. The Charger Screenshot.png|One of the Original Half-Life Monster that was cut from Retail. Now, It is featured in this Project. Jefferson Avenue Screenshot.png|Yet, another Screenshot from Urban Chaos Jefferson Avenue. City 5 Citadel Screenshot.png|Citadel Falling in City 5 Screenshot. Citadel Falling in Urban Chaos Screenshot.png|Another Screenshot of Citadel falling in City 5. Houndeye vs Syth Soldier Screenshot.png|A Combine Synth Soldier Engaging with Houndeye Screenshot. Spooky.png|The Underground Sewer of Urban Chaos Chapter screenshot. Streamyshit.png|The Resistance underground base in Urban Chaos chapter screenshot. Hunter_sewer0013.jpg|Shephard engaging the Hunter in Urban Chaos Chapter screenshot. Of2_grenadier0014.1.png|The Urban Chaos Chapter of the Canal section screenshot. Of2_grenadier0022.1.png|Another Screenshot of Combine Forces engagement in the Urban Chaos Chapter. Of2_grenadier0000.png|Another Screenshot from the Urban Chaos Chapter featuring the view of the citadel being built. Of2_grenadier0035.png|Another Screenshot of the Urban Chaos Chapter. Of2_city_020098.png|Another screenshot from the Urban Chaos Chapter. Where the resistance preparing to fend off against the Combine assault. Sandburstersmoddb.png|Another Screenshot from the Urban Chaos featuring the secret underground base. Codename: Sandbuster's Den. Models Gauss-2 Cannon Model.png|Gauss Cannon Model. H&K SMG II Model.png|H&K Submarine Gun Model Houndeye Model.png|Hound-eye Model. One of the enemies from the original Half-Life. Fusion Reactor Model.png|Structures Trunks Model.png|Trunks Model Synth Combine Soldier Model.png| Combine Synth Soldier Model. Bullsquid Model.png|Bullsquid Model Kingpin Model.png|Kingpin, a monster cut from HL1 Synth Soldier Model.png|Synth Combine Soldier Model. Synth Assault Carbine Model.png|Synth Assault Rifle (The Swordfish) Model. Phoenix Sentry Turrent Model.png|Phoenix Sentry Turret Model. Phoenix Marine Model.png|Phoenix Marine Model. Wrench Model.png|Wrench M16 Assault Rifle Model.png|M16 Assault Rifle Model. Gauss-2 Cannon (2) Model.png| Gauss Cannon Model. Snipah.png|Sniper Rifle Model. Smaw.1.png|RPG Model. Nade.png|Fragmentation Grenade Model. References External links *Official Forums * Category:Source mods Category:Non-canon games